


【航海王/乙女向】你有一個愛情包裹需要簽收：番外

by shangbinggg



Series: one piece and you [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangbinggg/pseuds/shangbinggg
Summary: 員工：我就沒見過交往前的巴基社長有這麼溫柔這麼護崽過。
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/You
Series: one piece and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【航海王/乙女向】你有一個愛情包裹需要簽收：番外

**Author's Note:**

> #2020、8、8  
> #久違的和姬友六月（fatjunejune）聯文，有幸可以寫她的番外篇！！  
> #意外發現巴基是0808生日後就當給巴基的生賀啦  
> #前文請看fatjunejune的【你有一個愛情包裹需要簽收】  
> #還有很多東西想寫但是時間來不及，其實覺得寫的沒有很好【跪】  
> #ooc，不喜勿入

兩人交往的事情在許多天後的公司員工間傳開了，在一片哀嚎聲中，就屬幹部亞爾麗塔最為憤恨不平。

“巴基你你你你……！過了幾天而已還真的就把小千莉拐走了你怎麼回事！！？你你你這是強盜！搶劫！綁匪！！！”

莫名被一堆貶抑詞刺穿正臉的巴基滿頭的問號，忍不住將身體四分五裂，好似這樣就能減輕一些傷害一樣，飄離了不斷發射狠戾眼刃的女人。

下意識的停步在門前，巴基往門上的玻璃窗外看去，自家秘書在一樓的工作區分發著名單，動作俐落乾淨，旁人急急忙忙送上成果報告時也能快速閱畢簽字並遣人送上二樓。

幾個月前還只是剛加入公司的新手，現在看來卻頗有專業秘書的模樣。

不愧是本巴基社長看上的cherry girl。

某藍髮小丑看著看著滿意的笑了起來。

送遞營業額報告的員工噠噠噠跑上二樓，打開了辦公室的門時，一樓的千莉綻開笑顏往巴基招招手。

“……！”

即便已經確認關係好一陣子了，每每見著小秘書看向自己的blingbling眼睛，還有那叫全公司的大老粗都為之瘋狂的可愛笑靨，還是會忍不住……臉紅的不知所措呢。

“社長，這是這一季的營業額報……”

“啊你滾開！”

巴基皺著眉頭毫不留情的一把推開了遮住視線的小員工，彎起大大的笑容抬手和自己的女朋友打招呼。

促成這一切的幕後功臣mr. 3無辜的躺在剛剛被揍飛的員工身下，被壓在地板上的嘴巴呢喃著什麼。

“你馬的……”

——

也不知道消息是怎麼傳開的，下班前的兩個小時，公司就接到了來自紅髮海賊團的電話。

“老大！接電話的是個女孩子！”

千莉聽到電話蟲對面的人壓低聲音朝著誰喊，雖然因為那人距離電話太近而沒有起到一點效果。

“呃，您好……？”

“問她問她，認不認識巴基，職位是不是秘書小姐？”

“我是巴基社長的秘書喔，我叫千莉！”

二十歲的女孩兒活潑可愛的向電話蟲另一邊介紹自己，沒有注意到在二樓的辦公室裡，有一個人趴在門窗上盯著自己講電話很久很久了。

“啊啊啊，你就是千莉嗎？”被稱為老大的男人似乎是搶過了電話蟲，傳過來的聲音分貝突然變大了很多。

”那千莉小姐，幫我告訴你們社長說紅髮海賊團晚上會過去吃個晚飯，食材和酒我們都有，你們社長只要人在，啊，還有你也要參加，秘書小姐！”

“咦，等等，讓我跟社長報告一……”

“那就這樣說定啦！”

喀啦。

電話蟲另一端倏然沈寂，留下了滿臉錯愕的千莉，還有剛剛湊熱鬧的眾員工們。

“他剛剛說……紅髮海賊團嗎？”

千莉僵硬的點了點頭。

“四皇之一，紅髮香克斯的海賊團？”

她又點了點頭。

可沒有人能對她的疑問做出回應，儘管答案已經昭然若揭。

她剛剛，是不是接了，紅髮海賊團的，電話？

雖然她還年輕，但也知道海上四皇的種種神話啊。

千莉忍不住抬頭看向二樓的辦公室，正好與巴基的視線對上。

而後者看著自家女票又是皺眉又是歪頭又似懂了什麼一般的神情，更懵了。

原來她的社長跟紅髮海賊團還有交情，果然是大家心目中值得一輩子追隨的對象……！

——

夜幕降臨時，巴基快遞公司一旁的港口裡，紅髮海賊團的宴會已經開始了。

甲板上一團一團的篝火照亮了夜空，閃著明亮光芒的星辰低頭看著底下熱鬧一片：快遞公司的壯漢們和船員打成了一片，這裡有人在划酒拳，那邊有人在談著鎮上那個酒館有美人，另一邊聚眾比賽誰的嘴巴能塞下最多的包子。

雖然電話蟲對面的四皇紅髮說過食材和酒給他們海賊團承包了，千莉心想來者是客，在徵求巴基的同意後，還是遣人搬出了幾箱啤酒和肉食，兩團人馬在紅髮海賊團的船上開著盛大的宴會。

據當時的目擊者員工說，巴基社長在看見千莉小妹妹閃亮亮的大眼睛朝著他眨呀眨的時候，似乎緊張的藍髮雙馬尾都要轉起來了。

“社長，倉庫那些你珍藏了很久的酒有好多啊，難得你的四皇朋友來訪，我們分一點給他們一起開宴會好不好？”

千莉沒有注意到辦公室門上的窗外有人在偷偷窺看著，心想著晚上的宴會能讓巴基好好展露一下做東的氣度，心情正好，纖細小巧的手指下意識勾上男朋友的白手套。

“啊，啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——當然可以啊，我巴基社長什麼人啊是不是，搬吧，都遣人給我準備好！”

雖然因為如此，自從紅髮海賊團的船隻靠岸後，所有員工都要搬著一箱一箱沉重的宴會飲食上船，但是能看見千莉在旁微笑的跟自己說辛苦了，也值得！

“啊，小心。”箱子上的一包烤肉串差點就要在自己分心的時候掉了下來，幸好被千莉給接住了。

她托了托懷裡的一大包吃食，對小員工說：“辛苦了，我和你一起搬上去吧。”

“喂，這種事情，輪得到妳做嗎？”

小員工還來不及樂呵的答應，眼前的大女孩懷裡的東西就被一隻漂浮著的白手套給拎起來，又丟回了自己搬著的箱子上頭。

“到時候可別累壞了妳。”

聲音來源終於出現，漂浮的白手套回歸巴基的身體，小員工暗自腹誹著。

成天都把千莉小妹妹安插在自己身邊做事處理文件而已，最好是能累壞了人家……

“走吧，跟我上船去，妳不是很想見見那個四皇嗎？”

“啊，好的！”

千莉歡快的拉著巴基的白披風一角跟著往港口走去，巴基則是一隻手放在千莉身後做攬人狀，一邊對著剛剛犯花癡的小員工呲牙咧嘴。

上了船，歡笑聲此起彼落，不絕於耳，巴基和千莉直直往甲板最前頭走去，正是四皇之一，紅髮香克斯，以及他的重要幹部和副手們。

而未曾見過太多世面的千莉，就被這大陣仗給嚇著了。

巴基平言直述的介紹：“這就是香克斯，也就是妳所熟知的四皇之一，紅髮。”

香克斯朝千莉點了點頭，“哈哈，巴基啊，沒想到一陣子沒見，就聽到你交女朋友的消息了，老朋友我可真開心啊！”

“少囉唆！我還沒跟你算帶全體海賊團來我公司亂的事情！”

“我知道我知道，很久沒見了，聚在一起是多難得的事情吧，是不是？”

“紅髮！你這傢伙到底有沒有在聽人說話啊！”

吵一吵，巴基和香克斯在對罵和玩笑個拉扯之間就坐了下來。

千莉看了看這群男人們，個個看起來都是好有本事的人，有些害怕會……不合群呢。

想著想著，默默的就想轉頭悄悄離開。

“啊，秘書小姐別走啊，一起來嘛。”

香克斯朝千莉招招手，一邊用手肘頂著身旁的巴基示意著。

千莉為難的看著香克斯，她沒參加過這樣的活動，雖然也很想參與熱熱鬧鬧的宴會，只是怕要是給社長添了麻煩就不好了。

正要出聲婉拒，就見一隻漂浮的白手套伸到自己面前，手掌朝上攤開做邀請似的。

她驚異的看向自家社長，巴基撇著頭，卻沒藏好那出賣了他的，有些紅撲撲的臉。

其實他哪想一個人玩兒呢。

周圍的船員們起哄著，千莉放心的將手牽上，然後走回巴基身邊。

眾人圍成一圈，有些擁擠，巴基的另一隻手索性拍了拍自己盤著的腿上。

千莉訝異的眨了眨眼。

接著一股力道把她往下拉，恰正跌坐在男票的腳上，巴基懷裡。

香克斯見這一幕大笑，右手舉起了酒杯，“來吧，巴基，這一次也來拼個高下！”

酒杯碰撞的聲音叮叮噹噹，千莉稍稍仰頭，因為和巴基有二十公分身高差的關係，坐在他腳上時彷彿是懷裡的一隻大玩偶一樣，那人兩手一伸便可把她圈在自己的勢力範圍，有種安全感油然而生。

因為怕酒水灑落到懷裡的人兒，巴基與香克斯碰杯的時候下意識用右手輕攬了千莉的腰，小秘書呆呆的被那手臂攬住不往左邊倒，抬頭看著巴基，突然笑了起來，傻裡傻氣。

習慣性將目光定在女票身上的巴基看著她對著自己笑，雙頰紅的堪比那紅鼻子。

撇頭，灌酒。

“千莉小姐，你這樣單單坐著太無聊了，來來來，”一旁的拉基遞上了滿到快溢出來的酒杯。

“也喝一點吧，嗯？”

雖然明白對方只是助興意思，但想起上次啜飲的那一小口啤酒給自己帶來的不適，千莉抬手就想婉拒。

沒想到頭頂上的人出聲了，同時斷開了自己的手腕，將酒杯接了過來。

“她不太喜歡喝酒，我代替吧。”

“喔……”

周圍起哄聲愈發喧囂。

香克斯對拉基笑了笑示意不礙事，心想著這位多年老友可是第一次露出這樣的保護欲呢。

千莉抬頭小聲的說了句“謝謝社長”，感覺著背後倚靠的胸膛因為飲酒造成的起伏。

酒水順著喉嚨咕嚕咕嚕灌下的聲音響在千莉耳側，平常看起來偶爾會露出不正經，總是一驚一乍的巴基社長現在在她眼中，滿滿都是男友力Max。

將杯中啤酒一飲而盡，巴基這才拍了拍女朋友蓬蓬的亮粉色髮頂，像在安撫一隻貓咪。


End file.
